letterkennyfandomcom-20200213-history
Dyck's Slip Out
Dyck's Slip Out is the fourth episode of Season 6 of Letterkenny. Synopsis The Hicks attempt to help Noah Dyck and Anita Dyck find their daughters. Cold Open Daryl comes up to the produce stand and asks Wayne for a stick of gum; Wayne gives him two, and asks him to say "about." Dan similarly asks for a stick because he's "breathin' fire," and takes two himself. Wayne asks him to say "about," and he says "abouts." Katy comes up next to ask for a stick of gum, and another for later. He asks her to say "about" as well, because and he said it like "aboat," like if you're out on the water, you're in "a boat." Daryl says to be fair, Yanks think Canadian are weird for saying "about" instead of "abooowt." Wayne says Yanks make fun of them for saying "a boot." Katy asks who says "a boot"; Wayne says to ask a fuckin' Yank. Wayne returns to the telling the story of his conversation with the Jehovah's Witness, intending to waste his time (as you do). Wayne invites him to tell him what their religion is "aboat," and Bob, as his name turns out to be, obliges. Wayne says the phone rang at that point, so he assumes Bob skedaddled; however, Bob appears, offering to tell them more and leave behind literature. Wayne tells him to get the fuck out. The scene cuts to Wayne holding one of Stormy's puppies. Plot Summary A horse-drawn carriage pulls up the laneway; it is the Mennonites Noah and Anita Dyck. They exchange greetings; Noah invites Wayne to call him Noah Dyck, and Anita tells Daryl to continue to call her Mrs. Dyck. Noah says Wayne's family has always been kind to their community, but stumbles asking for help; a frustrated Anita demands to know where their daughters are. They fear the little Dycks have been bitten by the good-time bug, while on their gap year (Rumspringa), and are starting to worry about them. Wayne reports that he did see them at a bush party, but not since. He asks Katy if she has seen a Dyck or two, which she considers a loaded question. Anita says while their daughters are free to choose whether to stay in the "English" world, they believe Katy says the last she saw them, they were with hockey players, which scandalizes the Dycks. Fortunately, this makes them easy to track down, as they will be either at the gym or the barn. Daryl names Reilly and Jonesy as persons of interest. Dan comes out to the produce stand and strikes a hostile stance toward the Dycks. He mutters "goddamn Schmellies" as they ride off. The Dycks arrive at the hockey arena, where the hockey players are sitting in the parking lot in Jonesy's Jeep. They make introductions, and admit to meeting Charity and Chastity, but not "meeting" them. They say they have seen them, but not "seen" them. They suggest the Dycks try the dollar store, where they may be dancing with the Skids. Noah and Anita bid farewell with "praise be to God" and "praise be to Him"; Reilly responds with "blessed is the fruit" and Jonesy with "may the Lord open," which Anita assumes must be from a new Bible translation. After they depart, Charity and Chastity emerge from the back seat, where they have been hiding. Reilly observes that they have been around a lot; they admit to loving the English world. Back at the produce stand, Katy asks Dan why he hates Mennonites so much. Daryl praises their work ethic, and Wayne admires how fast they can run. Katy and Daryl admit they can drive a hard bargain in business. Wayne reiterates that every one of them can run like the wind. He relates a story from when he was fifteen. It was the Letterkenny Days picnic, on the hottest day of July; Wayne was away at the Jeff Davies memorial tournament. Dan was entered in a potato sack race, and fell in love with a girl holding the prize, a glass of lemonade. Thus inspired, Dan was set to win the race, when all of a sudden, a "Schmellie in a sack" came out of nowhere. Wayne reminds them that he has been repeatedly pointing out how fast they are. Dan was knocked over "ass over teakettles," but the Mennonite was not disqualified, and he never got to meet the girl: Lovina Dyck, younger sister of Noah Dyck. Daryl giggles at the thought of Dan getting with a Schmellie Dyck. Noah and Anita arrive at the dollar store, where Stewart, Connor and Darien are dancing, and Roald is on his hands and knees making animal noises. Stewart and Roald are instantly contemptuous of them. Stewart says their daughters are not his responsibility, and insinuates that they may have done "awful things" to them. Noah reprimands them about speaking in that manner to his wife, but Stewart and Roald double down. Anita takes the initiative, steps on Stewart's toes, and asks whether the Lord will place him with the goats or the sheep on Judgment Day. Stewart does not hesitate to reply: "goats." She sternly demands to know the whereabouts of her daughters, and intimidated, they suggest Glen, who knows everything that goes on in Letterkenny. She shouts for them to "Get gone, goats"; Stewart hisses, but she bleats him into submission, and the Skids run off. Noah thanks her for stepping in, as he was "on the verge of getting rather cross." The hockey players arrive at the farm to ask for help. Katy asks if they need help with their Robert Munsch book reports. The Hicks start to list off some favorites: Thomas' Snowsuit, Moira's Birthday, Angela's Airplane, Stephanie's Ponytail, Paperbag Princess, 50 Below Zero, Pigs!, David's Father… Reilly says they do not have Robert Munsch book reports due, though his favorite would be Mortimer, and Jonesy's would be The Boy in the Drawer, because somebody else would have already picked Love You Forever. Wayne, losing patience, says his favorite is I Have to Go! Reilly is insistent, however, complaining that they had to call off their Takedown Tourney with Ron and Dax because they have Dycks all over them. They beg Katy to let them hide at the farm, and she tells them to get inside, which they do after first asking if she is interested in having sex with them. Dan asks if all Mennonites are interested in frequent sexual relations, and Katy says they are. Daryl adds that they are great workers, and Wayne, from off screen, shouts fuck, can they run. Noah and Anita arrive at the church, finding Glen doing yoga in shirt sleeves and a tie, boxer briefs and rainbow wristbands. He says it is something to help him commune with the Lord, which he calls "Yo God." Noah explains that their daughters are missing. Glen can sympathize, as when his parents were in missionary positions in Africa, he joined an all-male period revue about dolphin poaching called Master and Baiter. They laugh over dolphin puns, until Glen relates that he and a buddy made a blowhole they were super-proud of. Glen suggests they go see Wayne. And so the carriage comes back up to the farm, parking next to Jonesy's Jeep, which is blocking the laneway. Wayne admits that Reilly and Jonesy are hiding in the house. Katy starts to object, but Wayne points out that the Mennonites would be the first to help out if anyone in town were missing a kid or a cat. Reilly and Jonesy emerge sheepishly, but before Anita can attack them, Dan stands up in their defense, saying they and their daughters were just being young. He mentions that he has things from his youth he regrets, and that their daughters will regret swapping bodily fluids with the hockey players less than Dan regrets not telling Lovina his feelings for her. Dan proposes a bargain: he will return their daughters, but in exchange they will arrange for Lovina to meet Dan. They shake hands. Later, the Hicks drive Charity and Chasitity to the Mennonites' farm; Charity and Chastity, dressed once again in Mennonite garb, hug their parents enthusiastically. Lovina Dyck emerges carrying a glass of lemonade, and Dan removes his hat. Quotes * Noah Dyck: Our daughters, Charity… and her sister Chastity… are on their gap year, once. Daryl: Isn't that called Rumspringa? Anita Dyck: Men are talking, Daryl. * Anita Dyck: Hockey players have quite the reputation for sticking their noses, and other things, where they don't belong. Katy: Can confirm. * Dan: Just because I respects 'em don't means I can't hates 'em. Katy: I'm gonna need a minute with that. That was, like, a quadruple negative. * Dan: Deep down they're judgier than Judge Reinhold and Judge Judy watching Judge Dredds. * Stewart: I've not seen a Charity Dyck. Roald: I've no use for a Chastity Dyck. * Katy: What's the matter, boys? Not enough wood to make the furniture? Daryl: Boys, the Mennonite has come to the end of the road? Reilly: They're Olympic-level pole-vaulters, buddy. Jonesy: Ruthless on the uneven bar, bro. Reilly: They're the renegades of spunk. Jonesy: Say jam, sucka. Katy: And now you're too tired to go all Menno-night long, Lionel Bitchy? Daryl: Bonnet blisters on your birds. Katy: Tappin' out from tappin'. Bush league. Reilly and Jonesy: Oh, there's bush. * Dan: But these young fellas was just being young fellas, you can't faults 'em for that. Just like your young gals was just being young gals. Curious. Experimentals. Reilly: Super bendy. Jonesy: Gumby bendy. Running Gags * To be fair * Reilly and Jonesy hate bush Trivia * The stereotype of Canadians pronouncing about as "a boot" was popularized by the American animated series South Park, which includes a variety of exaggerated Canadian stereotypes in its humour. * Mennonites in Canada number about 200,000, including a significant presence in the Kitchener-Waterloo area and rural Ontario, though the largest concentration live in the prairies. There is great variation in the degree of integration with mainstream Canadian society as well as in the adoption of various technologies. * Noah Dyck is bearded, but most Old Order Mennonites are clean-shaven. Beards are more characteristic of the Mennonites' theological cousins, the Amish. * The five named members of the Dyck family are among the only characters whose given and family names are both known, the others being Bonnie McMurray and Jim Dickens. * "Blessed be the fruit" is the standard greeting and "May the Lord open" the standard response in Gilead, the post-apocalyptic setting of The Handmaid's Tale * Robert Munsch is a highly acclaimed author of children's books. Love You Forever, which Jonesy predicts would be everyone's favorite, is about the relationship between a boy and his mother. Reilly and Jonesy are known to have deep affection for their mothers, based on their reactions to Shoresy chirping about them. * This episode has a scene at the church for the first time since Season 1. In Season 4, Glen had lost his position as pastor, and taken to street preaching, and the circumstances of his return are not explored. Additionally, although Ain't No Reason to Get Excited introduced Letterkenny as a town of "hicks, skids, hockey players, and Christians," this is arguably the only other episode where any Christians other than Glen are encountered, namely Bob and the Dycks. Bradley is known to be devout, but his religiosity is not depicted as central to his identity, and does not feature in his episodes. * "Gumby bendy" is a reference to the animated character Gumby, who was animated as bending and stretching in many ways. Music According to Tunefind, the following songs are featured on this episode: * Lynguistics by Cunninlynguists (Anita and Noah roll up to Riley and Jonesy outside the hockey arena) * Jesus Was a Cross-maker by Frida Hyvönen (final scene, Dycks reunited) Appearances * Wayne * Bob the Jehovah's Witness (Andrew Pimento) * Daryl * Katy * Dan * Reilly * Jonesy * Noah Dyck (Jonathan Torrens) * Anita Dyck (Sarah Wayne Callies) * Charity Dyck (Cora Eckert) * Chastity Dyck (Olivia Colilli) * Stewart * Roald * Glen * Lovina Dyck (Brooke Bruce) Locations * Farm * Hockey arena * Dollar store * Church * Mennonites' farm Gallery Bob6x4.jpg|Wayne wastes Bob the "GI Jehovah"'s time BobWayne6x4.jpg|A discussion Dycks6x4.jpg|The Dycks. With a 'Y'. DanSchmellies6x4.jpg|Schmellies… Katy6x4.jpg|"Kathryn" Jeep6x4.jpg|Extra company in the Jeep RoaldStewartAnita6x4.jpg|The Skids get a dressing down DycksGlen6x4.jpg|The Dycks encounter Glen DansOffer6x4.jpg|Dan makes a proposal Shake6x4.jpg|An agreement LovinaDyck6x4.jpg|Sighting Lovina Category:Episodes Category:Season 6